WA$$UP
center|735x735px WASSUP *'Nombre:' Wassup (와썹) **'¿Por qué?:' Es una palabra de la jerga americana para "hello (hola)", pero con un tipo de sensación Hip-Hop *'Número de miembros:' 7 chicas *'Orígen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 08 de agosto de 2013 *'Género:' Hip-Hop *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' W.A.F.F.L.E. (와플) **'¿Por qué?:' Wassup FulFill Love Everyday *'Agencia:' Mafia Records-> (La misma que Kang Hye) & Sony Music Korea-> (La misma que WINGS) Carrera Pre Debut El 1 de agosto se anunció que debutaría un nuevo grupo de chicas llamado "Wassup", el cual tiene como objetivo imponer el estilo de baile "Twerking" como una moda en el K-pop. La creación del grupo de 7 miembros es la unión de Mafia Records y Sony Music Korea. Tiempo después se liberó un teaser el cual revela una canción solista de la miembro Nada, con el nombre "Bang Bang" la cual fue promocionada con su debut en solitario. 'Debut' Wassup debutó el 08 de agosto de 2013 en Show Champion, con su single del mismo nombre "Wassup" y el single solista de Nada "Bang Bang." Integrantes center|700x700px Integrantes: Wooju, Jiae, Nada, Nari, Dain, Sujin, Jinju *Jinju (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Dain (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nada (Rapera y Bailarina) *Nari (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Jiae (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sujin (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Wooju (Maknae, Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografía 'Mini Album' 'Digital Single' Programas de TV *(SBS) Our Neighborhood Arts and Sport (2013) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championship (2013) *(MBC) Idol School (2014) *(JTBC) Our House (2015) *(KBS) Let's Go! Dream Team II (2015) Colaboraciones *KK feat. WASSUP & Semi - Boys Be (2013 *Champs - We Are The Champs (2014) Presentaciones y conciertos participativos * Outsider & Friends concert (13-08-23) * the ECOGEO Suncheon Bay Garden Expo 2013 (K-Pop Concert). (2013-08-31) * Lotte World Adventure (13-09-14) * Entertaining Train: K-Force Special Show( 13-09-05) * Entertaining Train: K-Force Special Show (13-09-16) * mbc: special in chuncheon (13-09-27) * Club Lucidream (13-09-28) * at MTV The Show Pre Recording(13-10-01) * Yongsan RC Car Event ( 13-10-02) * Orions Basketball Event (13-10-03) * KBS in Sangam (13-10-05) * Gyeryong Entertaining Train. (13-10-04) * Evento Kyeong In Military (13-10-09) * Loving You Concert. (13-10-10) * CBS Public Broadcast & Cheongju * Entertaining Train (13-10-10) * KBSN Public Broadcasting in Seongnam (13-10-11) * Apertura Basketball Orions . (13-10-12) * Gwacheon Race Park. (13-10-13) * YMCA Pyeongtaek Events.(13-10-26) * Gonggam The Bridge(13-10-26) * Suwon Entertaining Train. (13-11-05) * Ganghwado Entertaining Train (23-11-13) * CBS 12 Lotte World. (13-12-14) * Gyeonggi-do Concert (13-12-18) * Being Smart App Awards (13-12-19) * Lotte world. (25-01-14) * Wassup Lotte World. (14-02-08) * Keep on Dancing (09-02-14) * KBL Basketball Event (14-04-14) * LG Baseball Game. (14-07-08) * Festival Mud de Boryeong (14-07-19) * 18th Taebaek Cool Cinema Festival (14-07-26) * at Busan Sea Festival. (14-08-01) * Gyeongnam Horse Racing Park (14-09-14) * Korea Defense Daily Comrade Marath. (14-09-20) * Wassup Walking Overnight Celebrations in Suwon(14-09-13) * Busan Gyeongnam Horse Racing. (14-09-14) * Defense Daily Comrades Marathon.( 14-09-20) * Nokcheongja Festival (14-09-27) * Concert in Children's Grand Park.(14-10-03) * Hope Sharing Concert. (14-10-03) * Kpop Cover Dance Festival (14-10-09) * Wassup Entertaining Train. (14-11-27) * Wassup Entertaining Train. (14-12-10) * Entertaining Train (14-12-23) * Wassup entertaining train (15-01-19) * at SK Wyverns Fan Fest (15-03-22) Curiosidades * Mafia Records y Sony Music Corea unieron sus fuerzas para crear el grupo de hip hop de 7 miembros que sobresaldrá entre la multitud con su género 'dancehall' de la música *El grupo ha estado entrenando durante los últimos 3 años y está destinado a mostrarle a todos de qué están hechas * Sony Music Corea declaró: "Wassup se diferenciará de los otros grupos de chicas con su concepto llamativo. Tendrán como objetivo difundir la música hip hop a través de sus diversas actividades." *Entre los posibles nombres del grupo estaban Mafia Girls o Boostar, pero ellas escogieron Wassup porque es un termino que se utiliza diariamente, por lo qué es fácil de recordar *Es uno de los pocos grupos de K-pop que poseen VEVO. Enlaces *Perfil Wikipedia Corea *Web Oficial *Me2day Oficial Youtube: *Youtube Oficial *WASSUP VEVO Facebook: *Facebook Oficial Twitter: *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Jinju *Twitter Dain *Twitter Nada *Twitter Jiae *Twitter Nari *Twitter Sujin *Twitter Wooju Instagram: *Instagram Jinju *Instagram Dain *Instagram Nada *Instagram Jiae *Instagram Nari *Instagram Sujin *Instagram Wooju Galería Wassup1.jpg Wassup2.jpg Wassup7.jpg Wassup8.jpg Wassup11.jpg Wassup12.jpg Wassup13.jpg Wassup14.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Wa$$up - Wa$$up thumb|right|300px|Wa$$up - Hotter than a Summer Categoría:Mafia Records Categoría:Sony Music Korea Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups